Siempre
by yageni
Summary: Hay personas que queremos siempre a nuestro lado, obviando diferencias y desencuentros, puntos de vista divergentes. Los elegimos y ellos a su vez nos eligen a nosotros para caminar juntos. A veces lo olvidamos, otras tenemos la posibilidad de recordarlo, emprender nuevos viajes, codo a codo.


**One Piece no me pertenece. **

**No saco dinero de esto.**

**Ubicado en algún momento difuso, pero definitivamente después de la muerte de Ace. **

**Advertencia Luffy quizás este también un poco/muy serio o demasiado maduro para lo que suele ser él =P**

**No es Shonen Ai, lo siento, solo amistad ¿?**

* * *

Luffy se sienta en la cubierta del Sunny. Es una de esas agradables noches que se dan cerca de una isla de verano, dónde se puede aprovechar una calma que suele escasear en un barco pirata como el de los _Mugiwara_. El cielo nocturno está despejado pero el viento arrastra algunas nubes. Tiene una botella de licor consigo y se dispone a vaciarla mientras mira las estrellas, sentado en el césped fresco.

—Capitán— La voz es de su primer _nakama_ — ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?— Quien se sienta a su lado sin parsimonia, y ni siquiera espera por una respuesta.

—¡Seguro! —Es la rápida contestación del otro, y tras darle un trago a la botella se seca la boca con el revés de la mano y se la pasa a su compañero. —Es una noche perfecta para beber ¿verdad?

Zoro bebe de la botella y se la devuelve de inmediato sin pronunciar palabra, con una clara y franca sonrisa.

Sobre ellos las nubes comienzan a pasar lentamente. La luna menguante a veces queda del todo escondida, y la escasa luz que esta provee desaparece. El satélite vuelve a ser visible y luego se esconde, una y otra vez.

La botella va y viene, brillando bajo el resplandor blancuzco de la luna o volviéndose casi invisible durante la desaparición de la escasa luz; su presencia apenas discernible por el tacto.

Pese a la calmada noche y la agradable compañía, Luffy se ve intranquilo. Zoro sabe, que hay algo que le molesta.

Ha de ser el motivo velado detrás de ese intento despreocupado de salir a tomar el aire fresco con una botella de alcohol consigo.

El silencio entre ellos se prolonga de una manera un tanto extraña, ni cómodo o incomodo; expectante. Las nubes siguen desfilando, como si estas fueran ovejas en el cielo que pastan las estrellas, sin prisa alguna como sus pares de la tierra.

Roronoa siente el desasosiego en su capitán y sabe que no hay mucho que pueda hacer si de pronto uno de los tripulantes más parlanchines de abordo decide no hablar. Por eso aguarda. Bebe y espera.

En un momento de oscuridad, Luffy recibe el licor de manos del ex-cazador de piratas. Siente que este busca tocar su mano, quizás para asegurarse de que el preciado líquido llegue a buen destino. Lo que llama su atención no es la forma en que le deja ir, como acariciándole -le agrada el contacto- sino que ese gesto le recuerda de pronto que no esta solo, que tiene amigos con los que puede contar. Que Zoro no está allí sólo por el alcohol.

Qué cosa extraña, que algo tan simple pueda despertar tantas sensaciones. Se encoge de hombros internamente y bebe a gusto, un trago largo y sin prisas. Luego se estira, desperezándose y lanza un suspiro de cansancio.

Decide que sería mejor acostarse y se echa en el césped de la cubierta, feliz de que la isla cercana sea de verano, porque de otro modo se congelarían. Contento también por la buena compañía, por el pequeño re-descubrimiento.

El espadachín por su parte no puede evitar sentir una mezcla de desasosiego y curiosidad. Repasa el curso de ese día en su cabeza, procurando recordar qué hubo de diferente cómo para que su capitán este esa noche tan silencioso y meditabundo.

En un momento de plena oscuridad y casi tomándolo de sorpresa, las palabras de Luffy sacan a Zoro de sus reflexiones.

—Hoy recibí una carta de Makino. — Devolvió la botella desde donde estaba echado estirando su brazo, sin intensiones de incorporarse. — Es una carta vieja, que estuvo dando muchas vueltas por los bolsillos de varias personas hasta que esta mañana nos cruzamos con ese tipo ¿recuerdas?

El segundo al mando asintió por costumbre, pese a que la oscuridad era tal que sin dudas su capitán no habría visto su gesto.

—Parece que no les fue fácil alcanzarme— Su típica risa se escuchó, pero no fue larga y despreocupada como siempre. —La cosa es, que ahora Makino tiene un niño y comparte su vida con un hombre que solía ser dueño de un barco mercante. La carta es vieja, así que supongo que el niño tiene ya unos tres años. Cuando supo de la muerte de mi hermano, decidió ponerle su nombre.

Siguió una pausa donde sólo se escuchó el ruido de la bebida dentro de la botella, bailoteando al ir pasando de manos.

—En la carta, me preguntó si yo estaba al tanto de que Ace había tenido una hija.

El espadachín se giró para verle.

En esa oscuridad no podía saber si Luffy estaba bien o no, no obstante el gesto que este hizo de taparse los ojos con el antebrazo le dio a pensar que estaba tratando de esconder algo.

—Zoro, tu crees que si Kuina siguiera viva, ¿Habrías armado tu vida junto a ella? ¿Habrían tenido hijos y esas cosas?

Roronoa le miró sorprendido. La seriedad en el tono de su voz le daba a entender de qué se trataba de algo serio y que claramente quería, o mejor, necesitaba una respuesta.

—Si me interesaran las mujeres, supongo que sí. —Soltó, con toda la sinceridad y simplicidad de la que era capaz. Y tras dejarla botella en el espacio que había entre los dos se acostó en el césped, junto a su capitán, a mirar cómo las nubes pasaban por sobre sus cabezas.

—Ya veo. —Luffy se incorporó apenas lo necesario para poder beber un poco y dejo la botella de nuevo entre ambos. —Creo que nunca se me ha ocurrido tener hijos, pero por alguna razón tampoco creo que Ace lo haya buscado ¿Tú qué crees?

—Los niños muchas veces no vienen a este mundo de una manera muy planificada. No creo que él supiera que iba a ser padre. Dudo que lo planeara siquiera.

Zoro sabía que se estaba tomando muchas libertades al hablar así del hermano de su capitán, pero el chico claramente quería oír lo que él pensaba, y allí estaba.

—Solo espero que esa pequeña pueda tener las oportunidades que mi hermano no tuvo.

Su primer _nakama_ le miró sin entender a qué se refería.

—Yo quiero mucho a Ace, pero sé que a pesar de que él era muy fuerte sólo hacia el final pudo sacudirse la sombra de su padre...

Como no se le ocurría qué decir, Roronoa se limitó a permanecer en silencio. Observó ausente cómo el viento que había traído las nubes comenzaba a alejarlas, lentamente.

—Siempre renegó de su origen, porque mucha gente decía que el hijo de un demonio así merecía morir...

Era extraño compartir un momento semejante con su capitán. No que nunca hubiera sucedido, sin embargo era atípico. Luffy no era la clase de persona que miraba hacia atrás, que relataba o reflexionaba sobre su pasado.

Quizás extrañaba a su hermano, o tal vez le chocaba no conocerlo tan profundamente como hubiese querido, lo suficiente como para prever si este deseaba dejar descendencia o no.

—Me gustaría saber donde vive esa niña, contarle de su padre. Cuidarla si acaso lo necesita. Que sepa que no está sola.

Zoro se sintió sorprendido una vez más, por las palabras de su capitán.

—Mañana le pediremos a Nami y a Robin que hagan lo posible por averiguar algo al respecto.

—Es una buena idea. — La mano de Luffy se entrelazó con la suya, tomándole por sorpresa.

No obstante le dio un apretón afectuoso, buscando confirmarle sin palabras que estaba y estaría allí para él cuándo y cómo fuese necesario.

Mientras se perdían cada uno en sus pensamientos con la vista fija en el cielo despejado, los oídos atentos al silencio de la noche y del océano, las nubes que fueron quedando atrás comenzaron a llover sobre algún mar lejano.

* * *

**Sino quieren no comenten, forros, me tienen harta (¿?)**


End file.
